one call away
by blaircwbass
Summary: "Jade." "What?" She said as she turned to face him again. "If you need me, I'm just one call away."


It was a little after 2AM when it happened. It was faster than she thought it really was - not that she'd been some kind of experience with this situation beyond what she'd seen on TV and heard from a few people out there. While she was there without actually having how to leave she pondered what to do for almost fifteen minutes. Could she call her father? Yes. But he was not likely to come from his tour of Europe with her stepmonster #5 just for a silly thing like that. Her mother? Well, if she answered her cell phone it might be possible. Cat? Never. The girl was going to be more trouble for the current situation. Robbie? He can not even close his zipper. Tori? No! Why? Because she is Tori Stupid Vega. André was out of town on a retreat with his crazy grandma. There was left justo ne person on her short list of people that she could ask for help - but not always receive.

With an irritated sigh followed by a small squeak of pain, she dialed at her PearPhone the number she had not had call for almost eight months, but she certainly remembered.

Three rings later came the hoarse, slightly irritated response from the other side: "Hello?"

She decided to try to do some talking and probe the territory where she was about to step on. "Are you awake?" She heard a sigh and then a shuffle on the other end of the line, "No. I'm sleepwalking and pick up the phone when people call me in the middle of the night." He said sarcastically.

"Oh." She said and tried not to squeal again when a sudden movement made her move the ribs that she thought were a _little bruised_.

"Of course I'm awake." He said.

"I know that!"

"So...?" He said wanting her to go fast with whatever it was so he could go back to sleep. After all, his week had been tiring psychologically and physically.

"What?" Jade asked with a note of anger in her tone.

"You called me..." He tried.

Jade knew she was being evasive and was doing it on purpose just to postpone the real reason she'd called her ex-boyfriend in the middle of the night. "Yes..." she confirmed.

"In the middle of the night..."

"I know."

"We broke up a few months ago..." He tried again to remind her of the fact well known to _both_ of them.

"You broke up." Jade clarified.

"That's not the point."

"So?!" She almost screamed.

Running his hands through his fluffy hair as he sat on his ridiculously small bed, he chose to get right to the point with her even if it was not the most gentle or pleasant way. "What you want? "

Trying to make herself comfortable in the position she was in she sighed and sat for a few seconds in silence reflecting on where she should start her case. "Oh, right." She lit up and then continued, "Remember that my dad gave me that black car on my last birthday?"

"Yes." He replied.

"And do you remember that Jet Brew on the other side of Hollywood Arts with that perfect coffee?" Jade hoped he would know where she was talking from, _who could forget that coffee anyway?_ She thought.

He suspected she was taking so many turns on purposely just to annoy him. "Yes, Jade."

"Okay," she agreed. "My car kind of crashed while I was coming home." She said quickly.

He could not help smiling at the opportunity she'd given him to throw her words from a few months ago back on her face, "I thought this car was" unbreakable." He repeated the exact word she had used to describe the car to him only that had much more sarcasm than he initially intended.

"He is!" Jade protested.

"So what happened? Did you get the engine cracked or pulled the steering wheel with a tug?" He mocked her still smiling at himself inside his metal house. "Well, do you know that there are a few blocks from the Jet Brew has that huge, horrible tree?" Jade said anxiously.

"Yes." He replied between yawns of boredom and sleep.

"I kind of hit her ..." she whispered.

With what she had said he quickly rose from his bed and his eyes widened slightly before he returned to his usual self and said amused, "Did you hit her?" Then without missing a beat he added sarcastically, "Wow, Jade, you need to work on your anger."

"I did not hit the tree, idiot." Jade said in struggling to hold back the tears. "My _car_ crashed," she clarified.

For a minute the call was silent, only the ex-couple's breathing was heard. Soon after, the noise of things falling, keys being picked up and a metal doorway was heard in; Beck's clear driving inside the RV and heading to the car in the garage. "Oh." He released as he unlocked the car and put the key in the ignition.

"And he kind of flipped over." Jade wept. Beck's eyes widened with concern as he started toward her. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Obviously." She shrugged, but he could still hear the hint of sobbing in her tone.

"Okay, I'm going there." He informed her.

"Fine. "

For the next 15 minutes all they could hear was the other's breathing and Jade occasionally hearing horns she assumed were for Beck and her speeding. As soon as he reached the street she had described, he got out of the car with his cell phone in his hand and searched desperately for the look of a hawk in the street.

"Jade." He called her on the phone.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" He said as he continued to look around and suddenly his eyes landed on what he thought was the remains of the could have been a large and black car. Denying himself to think what that might be he waited for her response.

"Beck, I already told you. The big, stinking tree-" Jade said a little annoyed.

"I know! But you're where exactly? I told you I was coming and I thought you were going to wait for me."

"I am waiting."

"At where? "

"In my car. "

"But there's only one car on the street besides mine. And it's turned upside down." He pressed the tip of his nose in concern.

"So you know where I am." She said impatiently.

"What!" He screamed. "Can you come soon?" Jade asked.

Running toward the car Beck was impressed at how anyone could have survived it and still be conscious enough to ask for help. To say that the car was a mess would have been the euphemism of the century. The windows were in pieces in the street, the body almost crumpled and scratched. And he definitely thought he'd flipped over at least four times before stopping.

Crouching in front of the driver's window (or what was left of it), not caring about the small pieces of glass that pierced his pants, he searched for Jade while his eyes still tried to adjust to the general darkness of the situation.

"Jade!" He screamed

"You're late." Jade slowly walked up to him carefully because she was fastened by the seat belt.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at the vote, thinking about how to get her out of there.

"I told you! "She snapped.

"You are under arrest? "Beck said as he realized her limited movements inside the car.

"I guess." She quietly admitted

Working along with her for almost 20 minutes Beck finally managed to loosen her belt and pull her up and onto the sidewalk with him.

"Let's go to the hospital." Beck said determinedly as he held her up with one hand on her waist and while the other traced the line of blood from her hair root to the tip of her pierced eyebrow.

"No." She said as she tapped his hand and tried to break free of his grip on her waist.

"Yes." He insisted and prevented her from pushing her hands away as he led her to sit on the sidewalk guide so he could better assess the damage the accident had inflicted upon her.

"No." She said like a petulant child.

"I said yes!" Beck replied while still assessing the damage of the accident and gently wiped the wound on his forehead with a clean towel he had found inside his car.

Tapping on his hands and standing up, Jade stepped furiously toward him and threatened him, "If you try to take me to the hospital, you're the one who is going to need medical help. "

Sighing and surrendering to one more of Jade's whims after making sure none of the other fools had been able to cause her more problems later he decided to ask her what she wanted to do now, "What do I do then?"

She sighed happily and said, "Take me home."

Beck called the insurance and it was not long before they came and Jade signed the paperwork so that if the car was towed. It was 4:30 AM and the two were quietly inside Beck's car stealing from each other when they thought the other was not seeing.

"Where are you going?" Jade shot out suddenly as she gave Beck indignant glances.

"To your house?" He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"This is not the way." Jade whispered.

"Jade, I think I know where your mother's house is." Beck said a little amused by his ex-girlfriend's antics.

"Oh," Jade said disconcertedly when she realized he did not know about her new living arrangement with her parents. "Well, I'm not staying at her house today." She explained.

"Hm? "Beck looked up from the road quickly to ask.

"New custody agreement. Neither of them wanted to be with me for a whole week so they decided that I would stay in each other's house every other day." She shrugged as if that did not confuse her or hurt her.

Beck said nothing and just nodded. On the next return he turned and drove toward Jade's father's house. As soon as they got there, they noticed that the house lights were all off and he had to resist the urge to get out of there and take her to his RV with him. Jade looked absently at the large house with a look that suggested how lonely and lost she felt.

"We're here." Beck announced.

"I know." She said as their eyes met.

They looked at each other with apologetic, loving eyes at the same time. Clearly trying to get the same message. _I'm sorry. I love you_.

"Are you sure you're okay? "Beck broke the silence with his genuine question.

"Yes. "Jade cleared her throat, "Thank you." She smiled shyly at him.

Jade started to get out of the car, but Beck called. "Do you know that despite everything that happened I still care about you?" He asked with big brown eyes staring her with love;

She thought about pretending she had not heard anything but she knew that they already had so many things not said or explained so she decided that this would not be one of them. "I do not know, but it's late and we have a school project tomorrow. Bye then. "

"Jade." He cried.

"What? "She said as she turned to face him again.

"If you need me, I'm just one call away. " He said.

Jade smiled a real bright smile that brightened Beck's entire world. And then she came to him and kissed him on his cheek, then left and slammed the car door and walked to the door of her house, leaving him there happier than he had been in those last eight months.

 **A/N: Is basead in "Demage Control" by VictoriousAgain, I read de fic and couln't stop myself from writing this; And since i'm in love Charlie Puth's song "One Call Away" I put some vibes of the song here too. For everyone who wants to now i'm working on the next chapter of "Memories", rewritting "BADE: Worst Couple" and working on two more shots bade-centric. So, se you soon! As Always, sorry for english mistakes, if this history doesn't makes so much sense, take it as a creative and license PLEASE review. Thnk you!**


End file.
